


Red Carpet Diaries Thomas Hunt x Alex Spencer Masterlist

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Actors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: I know I don't write chronologically so I thought I'd try to make a post where I link the fics in order for anyone who is interested.Ratings for individual fics vary from General to Explicit, please read the rating carefully once you click through.A couple are only on Tumblr.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Red Carpet Diaries Thomas Hunt x Alex Spencer Masterlist

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**[During Red Carpet Diaries ---Book TWO]**

**[Seeking Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795972) **

**[Morning Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109884) **

####  [What had to be Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993807)

[ **In a Field** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193241)

**[The Night After The Last Duchess Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727749) **

**[Good Morning Hollywood- Promoting The Last Duchess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727839) **

**[First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727905) **

**[House Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727935) **

**[Lake Tahoe: A Weekend Getaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728688) **

**[The Last Duchess Opening Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728784) **

**[Red Carpet Diaries 2.5 --- between RCD 2 and 3]**

**[Coffee Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728610) **

**[At the Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739314) **

**[Alex & Thomas Fight (only on Tumblr)](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/186636023967/seth-why-are-thomas-and-alex-sitting-with-their) **

**[A Double Agent Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739353) **

**[I Love You… or Not?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739380) **

**[Moving in Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739431) **

**[Not So Subtle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739479)**

[ **A Promise** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172605)

**[Reading Massage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739509) **

**[Mr. Hunt in the Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739533) **

**[Santa Monica Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739545) **

####  [Let the Rain Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263732)

**[Long Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739599) **

  * **Shorts that take place the same time as Long Distance:**
  * **[Fall Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166946)**
  * **[Pumpkin Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177377)**
  * **[Candy Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205370) **
  * **[Tricks and Treat Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192422)**



**[Faux Pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739788) **

**[Back to the Start (Thomas’s Journal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739740) **

**[I Need You💎](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486457) **

**Movie Night (one-shots–not in chronological order)**

  * **[Clue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739407) **
  * **[Ghostbusters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095972)**
  * **[Rosebud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278120) (Citizen Kane)**
  * **[Scotch and Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854176) (Jurassic Park)**



**[During Red Carpet Diaries ---Book THREE]**

**[Mile High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488184)**

[ **For No One But You** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773459)

**[I already said 'yes'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500653) **

**[Two Steps Forward (Thomas's Journal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870162) **

**[Sunrise Engagement Photos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740067) **

**[Being Exclusive with Thomas [Chapter 2– Rewrite+ Extension]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740175) **

**[Oysters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740097) **

**[Nostalgia (L'Ennui Eternal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778317) **

**[Scotch and Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854176) **

**[Just Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297377) **

**[First Day](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/189691042147/first-day) (only on Tumblr)**

**[Wedding Invitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740118) **

**[Dream to Live (](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/610903681947369472/dream-to-live)only on Tumblr)**

**[What if this is it for me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945546) **

####  [Let Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286193)

####  [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109869) / Don't

**[I've Got You (drabble)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185852) **

**[Sage Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033167) **

**Iowa Trip**

  * **[Iowa State Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740016) **
  * **[Into Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918300)**
  * **[Save the Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740055)**
  * **[Thunderstorm](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/187645191650/loss-of-power) (only on Tumblr)**



**[Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739986) **

**[(Cup)Cake Tasting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823167) **

**[Cake by the Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739914) **

**[The Red Carpet Picture Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739962) **

**[Past](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/187912344827/past) (only on Tumblr)**

**[Crash's Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742404) **

**[The Right Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981684)**

[**A California Road Trip**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741322) *** Multiple Chapters****

[ **Memories** ](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/190020526907/memories) (only on Tumblr)

**[Seducing Mr. Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429585) **

**[MCM< FCF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485565) **

**The Wedding:**

  * **[A Venue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193227)**
  * **[Love Among the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236835)**
  * **[The Night Before The Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472513)**
  * **[Sisters](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/187994135742/sisters) (on Tumblr)**
  * **[An Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168171)**
  * [**Music of their Hearts (drabble)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957697)
  * **[A Wedding Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822981)**
  * **[Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022205)**



**[Not Time Specific--alphabetical order]**

**[A Chance Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307090)(a Halloween Story 🎃 🧛 )**

[ **A Flurry** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870129)

**[A Little Bit Longer (kiss drabble) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208868) **

**[A Moment (drabble)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458119) **

**[Baking Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327469) **

[Be **Still My Heart**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908231)

[**Bootiful (Carving pumpkins)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066733)

**[Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128006) **

**[Burnin' Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362374)**

**[Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856683) **

**[Flip, Drink, Strip?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415243) **

**[Fortune Cookie Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298184) **

**[Giving Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699535) **

**[Game Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533598) **

**[Good Luck!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262902) **

**[Hiccups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739563) **

**Hot Air Ballooning**

  * **[Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871911) **
  * **[A View from the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909270) **
  * **[Passion💎](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909291)**



[ **In Another Life** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322663)

**[Inseparable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969896)🍋 💎 **

**[Last Night Thomas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063359) **

**[Late...Late… For a Very Important Date!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579789) **

**[Let's Have Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275294) **

**[Oh, the horror!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797685) **

**[On my heart just like a tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063059) **

**[Open Before Christmas](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/189839803707/open-before-christmas)(only on Tumblr)**

**[Paper Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739710)**

**[Peppermint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664243) **

[**Relax** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828620)

**[Snowflakes](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/189885932837/snowflakes) (only on Tumblr)**

**[The Pleasure of Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244973) **

**[After Book 3--- BABY HUNT stories (Felicity & Vincent Hunt)]**

**[Baby Hunt?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740997) **

**[Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765795) **

**[Not Yet...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824361) **

**[What’s Wrong?](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/187236897274/whats-wrong-the-art-of-loving-thomas-hunt) (only on Tumblr)**

**[Are you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518842) **

####  [More than Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100064)

[ **A New Title** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625733)

**[Because I Love You (a poem for Thomas)](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/627574785608695809/because-i-love-you) (only on Tumblr)**

**[Practical Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774762) **

[ **Crawl Before You Can Soar** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370034)

**[Our Little Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536272) **

**[Sweet Pea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577159) **

[ **Uncertainty** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104405)

**[Expecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800245) **

**[An Old Married Couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177159) **

**[Listen: A Baby Hunt Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958083) **

**[3AM: a Baby Hunt Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305201)**

[ **Universal Language** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584620)

[ **Late Night Cravings** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144655)

**[Surprise: It's a...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992538) **

**[Angel (a Baby Hunt drabble)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786874) **

**[Movie Night: Ghostbusters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095972) **

**[Pineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085952) **

**[Cribs: a Baby Hunt drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305192) **

####  [Movement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100088)

**[Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002693) **

**[Godfather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460528) **

**[To Shop or Not to Shop (That is the Question)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611176)**

[ **Never a Dill Moment** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499755)

####  [All This Time? No, but Maybe Now.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330649)

####  [Yawn ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845671)

[ **Dream Sweet Dreams** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327682)

[ **Sip & See Party** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852168)

[ **Twice Blessed (a Mother's Day love letter)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136129)

####  [A Father’s Day gift… or three!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845737)

[ **Vulnerable** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073056)

####  [Moonlit Walks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371370)

**[Drifting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129049) **

[ **Thankful & Blessed** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747478)

[ **Up & Down** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846530)

[ **Mornings** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439228)

**[Reindeer Games Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338959) **

**[Scarf (a Baby Hunt Drabble)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750871) **

**[Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721663) **

[ **An Unexpected Misadventure** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089749)

**[This is the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834465) **

**Puppy Hunt Stories**

**> [Read to Collect (prequel) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058861)**

[ **> The Bogart Diaries (a series of drabbles/shorts)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749)


End file.
